Halloween chez les Stark
by Serpent a Plumes
Summary: OS - UA. Loki est invité à la fête annuelle et complètement ennuyante des Stark. Mais alors qu'il pense s'ennuyer pendant des heures, il fait la connaissance d'un ange qui va le fasciner. /!\ Yaoi - FrostIron /!\


**Pairing** : FrostIron

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Malheureusement, rien ne m'appartiens… Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour mon bon plaisir !

J'espère que cet OS vous plairas alors sur ce…

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Please Join Us For A**

 **HALLOWEEN**

 **Costume Party**

 **Don't Be A Scaredy Cat**

 **It's Gonna Be Wicked Fun**

 ** _Maria & Howard STARK_**

 ** _Annual Costume Party_**

 **October 31st**

 **8:00 PM till Midnight**

Loki balança le carton d'invitation sur son bureau en soupirant. Il ne voulait pas aller à cette stupide fête de Stark Industrie mais son père l'avait obligé. Après tout, en tant que qu'actionnaire majoritaire de l'entreprise, son père se devait d'aller à cette fête alors Loki et le reste de la famille devaient suivre. Ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire. Mais le pire n'était pas d'assister à une fête rempli d'aristocrates qui se croyaient meilleurs que tout le monde… Non, le pire était qu'ils étaient tous obligés d'y aller costumer.

Il avait passé des jours à se trouver un costume qui lui irait à la perfection mais il n'était jamais convaincu par le résultat. S'il était obligé d'y aller, autant en mettre plein la vue. Il voulait quelque chose qui soit à la fois sexy et provocateur sans pour autant être vulgaire. Après tout, il n'avait que 17ans alors autant profité de son physique avantageux, que cela plaise à la haute société ou non.

Après une douche, il revêtit alors son costume de diable. Mais au lieu de prendre le costume tout fait et hideux du magasin, il avait choisi lui-même les pièces qui allait assembler son déguisement. Il enfila alors un pantalon taille basse en cuir rouge ultra-moulant, accrocha la queue fourchu à sa ceinture et plaça deux cornes rouges dans ses long cheveux noir. Il ne comptait pas mettre de haut, à la place, il avait plutôt choisit de se dessiner des flammes sur les bras et des fausses ailes dans le dos. Pour cela, il avait fait de faux tatouages le matin même. Pour compléter sa tenue, il changea ses magnifiques yeux émeraude pour des lentilles rouge sang, rajouta des prothèses sur ses dents pour avoir des canines plus longue et se mit des faux ongles griffu et noir pour ressembler à des griffes.

Comme cela, il était parfait. Son teint pâle faisait naturellement ressortir l'ébène de ses cheveux et l'écarlate de son regard. C'était parfait. Il ne manquait plus que sa cape noire pour compléter son costume et il serait le parfait petit diable. Et il comptait bien mettre le feu à cette soirée qui s'annonçait morne.

Son déguisement n'allait sûrement pas plaire à son père mais cela l'importait peu. De toute façon, quoi qu'il fasse, cela ne plaisait jamais à Odin. Il était entré en fac de droit avec une année d'avance, mais ce n'était pas assez. Il était le meilleur de sa classe mais il pouvait quand même faire mieux. Par contre Thor, son frère qui avait un an de plus que lui, était le fils parfait. Ils faisaient tous les deux les mêmes études, dans la même classe mais pas au même niveau. Si Loki était le premier, Thor restait dans la moyenne, ne brillant pas vraiment par son intelligence mais Odin ne lui faisait jamais le moindre commentaire désobligeant. Ça avait le don de mettre Loki en colère mais intérieurement, il ne désespérait pas de voir un jour son père fier de lui.

Enfin, cela ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui. Son costume était bien trop provoquant pour le parfait gentilhomme qu'était son père. Avec un rictus narquois, il posa sur ses épaules sa cape en soie noir pour parfaire son costume. Elle lui tombait le long du corps, soulignant sa silhouette fine et se mouvant doucement autour de lui à chacun de ses pas. Habiller comme cela, il allait faire sensation, surtout parmi les jeunes de son âge. Et il espérait sincèrement qu'il ne serait pas seul avec son frère, sinon ça allait vraiment être mortel et sans intérêt.

.

Loki rejoignit le reste de sa famille dans le vestibule, où ils l'attendaient déjà avec impatience depuis plusieurs minutes. Il les détailla rapidement d'un œil critique. Thor était visiblement un vampire si on en jugeait par son costume d'un autre temps, ses canines qui pointaient par-dessus de ses lèvres et le sang qui le maculait. Un grand manque d'originalité pensa le brun avant de faire voyager son regard sur ses parents. Son père portait un véritable costume royal comportant un pantalon noir, une chemise à jabot blanche sous une longue cape qui devait être hors de prix. Elle était faite dans un tissu de grande qualité et d'un rouge criard, avec un col en véritable fourrure sans aucun doute. Il portait aussi une épée à sa ceinture et une couronne sur la tête. Sa mère, pour sa part, avait l'air d'une véritable reine. Elle portait une longue robe richement décoré vert d'eau avec un corset bien ajusté et des lacets compliqués dans le dos. Elle tombait magnifiquement le long de son corps, mettant en valeur sa taille fine. Ses cheveux châtain étaient remontés dans un chignon sophistiqué et elle portait, elle aussi, une couronne, quoi que, plus sobre et raffinée que celle de son mari. Si Loki jugeait le costume d'Odin plus ridicule qu'autre chose, il trouvait sa mère splendide dans sa robe.

En voyant son fils cadet apparaître dans son costume, Frigga lui sourit tendrement, pas le moins du monde choqué par son costume alors que la réaction d'Odin ne se fit pas attendre.

 _\- Loki ! Il s'agit d'une fête costumé pas d'une invitation dans un club libertin ! Cette tenue est tout à fait indécente pour un jeune homme de ta prestance. Monte te changer et rapidement._

 _\- Je suis navré que ma tenue vous déplaise tant, Père, mais je n'ai malheureusement rien d'autre à me mettre. Sois nous y allons comme cela, sois je ne viens pas._

 _\- Odin, laisse donc Loki y aller comme il le souhaite. Il est encore jeune._

L'intervention de Frigga coupa Odin dans ses récriminations et finalement, il laissa tomber mais on pouvait voir dans ses yeux, tout ce qu'il ne disait pas mais pensait très fort à propos de Loki.

 **OoOoO**

Ils arrivèrent au manoir Stark à 20h précise comme beaucoup de convive visiblement. Il y avait une file de voiture impressionnante mais les Stark avaient mis le paquet pour que tout soit parfait car malgré le flot continu de véhicule qui arrivait, les voituriers s'en sortaient facilement, réglés comme du papier à musique.

Une fois sur le pas de la porte, Odin toqua à la porte avec le heurtoir en forme de lion. C'était démesuré, comme le reste de cette propriété. Le manoir de style victorien trônait fièrement au centre d'un parc qui devait faire plusieurs hectares, le jardin à l'avant du bâtiment était taillé à la française et pas une feuille ne dépassait. Et pour l'occasion, tout avait été décoré avec des citrouilles, des guirlandes de toutes sortes, des squelettes et autres scènes dignes d'un film d'horreur. Même la fontaine en marbre n'y avait pas échappé. L'eau qui coulait avait pris une teinte écarlate et si on y regardait de plus près, on pouvait voir de faux yeux flotter à la surface. L'ensemble était vraiment magnifique.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le petit groupe qui c'était formé sur le perron, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année les invita à entrer. Celui-ci était déguisé… Et bien, en majordome… Mais mort. Son teint était blafard, son costume hors de prix troué à de multiples endroits et sale mais aussi taché de faux sang. Guère original mais dans le thème pensa Loki.

 _\- Bienvenu au Manoir Stark, veuillez me suivre._

Ils suivirent le majordome dans une vaste salle de bal, elle aussi richement décoré pour l'occasion. Bon nombre d'invité était déjà présent dans la salle et attendait en parlant entre eux mais, pour le moment, il n'y avait aucun signe des hôtes. Ceux-ci devaient attendre que tous les convives soient présent pour faire leur entré.

Et il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes avant qu'un projecteur éclaire l'estrade. Les lumières se tamisèrent légèrement et le couple phare de cette soirée se présenta devant tous. Ils étaient déguisés en Monsieur et Madame Frankenstein et autant dire que leurs costumes étaient très réalistes. Avec le maquillage, on aurait vraiment dit qu'ils étaient constitués de morceaux de cadavres mit bout à bout pour former deux corps à peu près humanoïdes. Toutes les félicitations aux maquilleurs, ils avaient fait un travail absolument renversant.

Le PDG de Stark Industrie fut le premier à prendre la parole.

\- _Bienvenu et merci à vous d'être venu si nombreux et costumé pour notre bal annuel d'Halloween. Visiblement vous êtes tous présent, c'est parfait. Normalement, il s'agit du moment où l'hôte assomme ses invités d'un discours de remerciement pour l'excellent travail de ses employés mais vous n'êtes pas vraiment ici pour ça, alors je vais plutôt déclarer le début du 15ème bal d'Halloween ouvert ! Et j'espère que vous vous amuserez tous._

Howard et se femme descendirent de l'estrade, laissant la place à un groupe de musique qui commença aussitôt à jouer un morceau de musique douce.

Dès l'instant où le début de la fête fut sonné, Loki faussa compagnie à son frère et ses parents pour aller directement vers le bar installé au fond de la salle. Il commanda un cocktail Vampire d'Halloween, composé de sirop d'épices, jus de cranberry et vodka avec un œil en lychee flottant à la surface, le tout servi dans un verre à martini. Tout à fait dans le thème.

Il sirota son verre, accoudé au bar et le regard passant de convives en convives. Il observait chaque costume avec un sourire narquois. Certains étaient sans le moindre intérêt ou alors très mal réalisés alors que d'autres avaient été confectionnés avec un soin tout particulier. Pour Loki, c'était amusant de voir évoluer tous ces gens et discuter entre eux alors qu'ils portaient des costumes pour certains d'un ridicule affligeant. Même les serveurs, déguisés en zombie tout à fait réaliste, qui slalomaient entre les invités étaient mieux vêtu que certaines personnes. Enfin, il fallait pardonner à ces aristocrates guindés, ils étaient tous des personnes de la haute société, obligés de s'abaisser au petit peuple pour se costumer. Aucun d'eux ne fêtait normalement Halloween, préférant boire du champagne pendant que le majordome donnait des bonbons aux rares enfants osant s'approcher de leurs maisons bourgeoises et austères.

Alors qu'il allait commander un deuxième cocktail, un jeune homme s'approcha du bar et Loki ne put détacher son regard de lui. Il portait un pantalon en lin blanc qui lui tombait négligemment sur les hanches avec une chemise toute aussi blanche ouverte complètement sur un torse bien dessiné et légèrement halé. Dans son dos, deux magnifiques ailes blanches en plumes traversaient sa chemise. Des ailes d'ange qui devaient faire 1m50 de hauteur et dépliées, elles devaient mesurer 3m. Il était plus petit que Loki, ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille et il possédait des yeux chocolat qui brillaient de malice. Pour achever le look décontracté, il était pied nu. Un véritable ange de luxure.

Le nouvel arrivant prit place près de Loki et commanda un Halloween Black Spider, un cocktail à base de vodka avec du triple-sec, du jus de citron et du jus de cranberry et pour compléter le tout, des morceaux de réglisse pour imiter les pattes de l'araignée. Il trempa ses lèvres dans son verre avant de se tourner vers l'étudient en droit, un sourire en coin ornant son visage.

 _\- Vous n'allez tout de même pas essayer de me tuer devant tant de témoin j'espère ?_

Loki fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme disait cela. Son incompréhension devait se lire sur son visage car l'inconnu l'éclaira avec un sourire ouvertement moqueur.

 _\- Vous êtes le diable, alors que moi, je ne suis qu'un ange sans la moindre prétention qui souhaite seulement survivre à une soirée mortellement ennuyeuse._

En sourire en coin vint étirer les lèvres de l'étudiant alors qu'il détaillait ou plutôt reluquait ouvertement l'ange en face de lui. Parce qu'il y a bien une chose qu'il fallait savoir de Loki. Il était ouvertement gay, au grand désespoir de son père, qui ne cessait de lui reprocher son manque de gout pour la gente féminine. Pour Odin, être homosexuel était une maladie et que son fils en soit atteint était une honte.

Sortant de ses idées noir, il commença à flirter avec son bel inconnu. Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient du même bord.

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre vie, mon bel ange. Je préfère jouer longuement avec mes victimes jusqu'à les faire hurler mon nom._

 _\- Vraiment ? Et que feriez-vous pour que je hurle votre nom ?_

 _\- Je vous soumettrais à moi de la plus délicieuse des manières, vous torturant de sensualité et utilisant votre corps juste pour mon bon plaisir. Vous deviendrez ma chose, gémissant entre mes bras et avide de mon corps. Et quand j'en aurais enfin fini avec vous, vous me supplierez de recommencer, encore et encore._

 _\- Vous dites cela à tout le monde ? Ou c'est juste pour moi ?_

 _\- Juste pour vous mon bel ange. Vous m'inspirez la sensualité et la luxure depuis que mon regard s'est porté sur vous._

 _\- Et si je ne répondais pas à vos avances, qu'allez-vous faire ?_

 _\- Je ferais tout pour que vous me tombiez dans les bras, avide de mon corps et de ma bouche._

 _\- Ca me parait un bon plan… J'attends vos arguments._

Loki n'avait vraiment pas prévu cela en venant ici. Il pensait se poser dans un coin toute la soirée en critiquant les costumes ridicules de tout le monde mais maintenant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était trouvé un endroit tranquille et faire sien ce bel éphèbe qui se pavanait devant lui, en le chauffant sans aucune honte.

L'ange finit son cocktail et se leva, un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres. Il commença à reculer en incitant du doigt Loki à le suivre et ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Il se rapprocha du jeune homme en blanc mais celui-ci s'échappa avant qu'il n'ait pu l'attraper.

Alors comme ça, il voulait jouer… Très bien mais qu'il lui mettrait la main dessus, l'ange allait le regretter.

Loki fendait la foule à la poursuite de son futur amant, malheureusement, celui-ci était rapide. Dès qu'il pensait pouvoir le saisir, il arrivait à se faufiler hors de la portée de Loki qui commençait à perdre patience. Bien, si il n'arrivait pas à l'attraper autant attendre qu'il vienne à lui. Ce serait plus simple.

Il se posta près de la porte d'entrée et scanna la foule en face de lui à la recherche de l'ange mais malheureusement ce ne fut pas lui qu'il trouva mais plutôt son frère qui venait vers lui, une immense sourire aux lèvres.

Diantre, il allait louper l'ange si Thor restait là.

 _\- Mon frère ! Comment trouves-tu cette soirée ?_

 _\- Affreusement longue et ça ne fait qu'une heure qu'on est là…_

 _\- Il y d'autres personnes de notre âge, pourquoi ne pas les rejoindre ?_

 _\- Non merci. Je préfère rester seul._

 _\- Allez, Loki. Je te présenterais Jane._

 _\- Jane ?_

 _\- C'est une fille très intelligente et je compte bien la revoir après cette soirée._

 _\- C'est bien Thor et si tu allais la rejoindre au lieu de rester planté ici comme un piquet. J'ai d'autre chose à faire que t'écouter déblatérer sur ta prochaine petite-ami._

 _\- Loki…_

 _\- Au revoir Thor._

Le blond allait dire autre chose mais l'attention de Loki était fixée sur l'ange qui se trouvait à seulement 3m de lui mais qui ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. L'étudiant délaissa complètement son frère pour s'approcher discrètement de lui et quand il fut à seulement quelques centimètres, il lui murmura à l'oreille.

 _\- Je t'ai attrapé, tu es à moi pour le reste de la soirée maintenant._

 _\- Vraiment ?_

 _\- Oui. Et ne compte pas m'échapper à nouveau, je risquerais de devenir méchant._

Loki passa un bras autour des hanches de l'ange et le mena jusqu'à la sortie en arborant un sourire en coin. Il passa près de Thor qui reconnut immédiatement le sourire de son frère. Ce dernier avait trouvé une proie pour la soirée et il comptait bien en profiter un maximum, au grand plaisir du jeune homme dans ses bras visiblement.

A peine arrivé à l'abri des regards, Loki attrapa les poignets du jeune homme et le plaqua contre un mur pour se jeter sur les lèvres tentatrices et l'embrasser avec une ardeur qu'il ne se savait pas posséder. L'ange répondit immédiatement au baiser et leurs langues se rencontrèrent avec passion. Loki finit par lâcher les poignets pour passer ses bras autour des hanches de l'ange et le rapprocher de lui. Leurs corps s'emboîtèrent parfaitement et leurs gémissements furent étouffés dans la bouche de l'autre. Le jeune homme glissa ses bras autour du cou du plus grand et enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux ébène du diable.

De longs doigts passèrent sous la chemise ouverte de l'ange et celui-ci frissonna doucement. Excité par cette réaction, Loki fit remonter ses mains le long du dos hâlé, répandant une traînée brûlante qui fit gémir le jeune homme de plaisir. Il fit cesser le baiser pour poser ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire et les remonta en baisers enflammés jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille qu'il mordilla, se délectant des gémissements qui sortaient de la bouche du plus petit. Lentement, il fit glisser sa langue le long de la nuque de l'ange et s'arrêta à la base pour aspirer sa peau et y laisser un magnifique suçon.

Les sons qu'il tirait de son futur amant excitèrent grandement Loki, qui n'avait plus qu'une envie, le prendre là contre ce mur et tant pis si ils risquaient de se faire prendre en pleine action. Mais il ne voulait pas être violent, il voulait entendre ses cris de plaisir, sentir sa peau frissonner et s'enflammer sous son toucher, après tout, il lui avait promis de le torturer de sensualité.

Loki s'écarta difficilement du jeune homme, la respiration hachée par le plaisir qui le consumait lentement.

 _\- Je vais t'emmener dans une chambre et faire mien pendant de longues heures…_

 _\- Rien que des promesses…_

 _\- On va vite voir si ce ne sont que des promesses._

Loki attrapa la main de son ange et l'entraîna rapidement dans les escaliers. Une fois à l'étage, il dût ouvrir plusieurs portes pour trouver une chambre mais quand il finit par trouver l'objet de son désir, il poussa le jeune homme à l'intérieur et prit une nouvelle fois ses lèvres avec passion.

Mais cette fois-ci, l'ange ne se laissa pas faire. Sans lâcher les lèvres de Loki, il posa ses mains sur le torse dénudé du diable et les remonta lentement, caressant au passage les muscles bien dessinés sous ses doigts, faisant frémir de plaisir l'étudiant. Arrivé aux épaules, il dégrafa la cape qui tomba au sol dans un mouvement fluide et il en profita pour le pousser doucement vers le lit qui trônait fièrement au centre de la pièce.

Distrait par les lèvres qui se mouvait sensuellement contre les siennes, Loki buta contre le lit et s'effondra dessus sous le regard noir de désir de son ange. Celui-ci se positionna sur lui, le dominant et Loki, excité, glissa ses mains sous sa chemise ouverte pour caresser le dos du brun, appréciant les muscles fermes qu'il sentait rouler sous sa peau. L'ange se rapprocha lentement de lui et reprit ses lèvres avec ardeur pendant qu'il faisait voyager ses mains sur son torse pour taquiner ses tétons, le faisant gémit sous les douces attentions. Loki sourit dans le baiser et continua de remonter ses caresses mais ce n'était plus au gout du jeune homme qui le dominait, car il saisit les mains baladeuses et les ramena au-dessus de sa tête pour les nouer à la tête du lit avec un ruban en soie qui venait d'apparaître mystérieusement entre ses mains.

Loki essaya de se dégager mais le nœud était bien trop solide pour qu'il puisse retrouver la mobilité de ses mains et cela semblait beaucoup amuser son amant, toujours à cheval sur ses hanches.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- Je m'amuse un peu… Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?_

L'ange fit une petite moue qui donna à Loki l'envie de se redresser pour lui mordre la lèvre mais ses liens l'en empêchèrent. A la place, il ondula des hanches pour frotter son érection contre celle du jeune homme qui gémit doucement en fermant les yeux. Ravie de son effet, l'étudiant en droit continua ses mouvements mais fut vite privé de sa source de plaisir quand deux mains douces mais fermes plaquèrent son bassin contre le matelas.

L'ange se leva du lit d'un mouvement souple.

 _\- Où tu crois aller ?!_

Loki essaya de se redresser pour le retenir mais en vain. Cela fit rire le brun qui se pencha au-dessus de lui pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Ne panique pas, je ne vais nulle part. Profite juste du spectacle._

L'ange retira rapidement sa chemise et ses ailes avant de poser ses mains sur son torse et les fit lentement glisser sur sa peau, redessinant ses muscles sous les yeux avide de Loki. L'étudiant ne pouvait détacher son regard de son amant, il brûlait de désir pour lui et il rêvait de pouvoir poser lui-même ses mains sur cette peau offerte mais ce plaisir lui était refusé. Ses yeux écarlates suivaient les mains de l'ange qui venaient d'atteindre la limite de son pantalon et avec un sourire en coin, celui-ci tira sur le cordon qui lui servait de ceinture et laissa son pantalon glisser le long de son corps, dévoilant ses jambes finement musclées. Loki dut se mordre la lèvre pour empêcher un gémissement de passer la barrière de ses lèvres et son amant, ravie de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, commença à jouer avec l'élastique de son boxer. La respiration de Loki se bloqua dans sa gorge quand le dernier rempart entre lui et la virilité gorgée de sang glissa lentement le long de ses jambes, dévoilant une verge dressé par le plaisir.

Le jeune homme s'approcha alors de Loki et commença à lui déboutonner son pantalon en cuir, faisant traîner ses doigts un peu plus que nécessaire sur la peau pâle de l'étudiant. Ce dernier souleva son bassin pour aider l'ange à lui retirer, emmenant son boxer en même temps et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand son érection fut libérer de sa prison de tissu.

Son amant reprit sa place que ses hanches et après l'avoir embrassé passionnément, il fit descendre ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire et sa nuque, laissant une traînée de feu qui embrasa les reins Loki. Il gémissait doucement, encourageant son ange à accélérer mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air du même avis que lui.

 _\- Vois-tu mon mignon petit diable, tu n'es pas le seul à aimer torturer tes victimes… Je sais exactement ce que tu veux mais il va falloir le mériter. Alors sois sage sinon je te laisse comme ça... Nu, attaché et la queue suintante de sperme. Compris ?_

 _\- Qui aurait pu penser que l'ange se transformerait en démon ?_

Les lèvres de l'ange s'étirèrent en un sourire sadique avant de se refermer sur l'un des tétons rosés et dressés de Loki. Il le lécha, le fit durcir de ses doigts et de sa langue avant de passer à l'autre qui subit le même traitement. Loki tremblait, gémissant et se tortillant, son érection tendue contre son ventre. La bouche de son ange descendit sur son estomac alors que l'une de ses mains glissait le long de son flanc, le faisant frémir de plaisir. Son amant déposa des baisers appuyés sur toute la surface de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre, fit jouer sa langue autour de son nombril, mimant doucement l'acte sexuel. Loki se cambra et laissa échapper un cri étouffé. Son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine, il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser sous la douce torture.

Son amant finit par s'écarter légèrement, son regard s'ancrant dans celui de l'étudiant pendant qu'il se penchait sur sa verge dressée. Il souffla dessus, déclenchant un long frisson de plaisir avant de mordiller doucement le gland rougit. Il fit remonter sa langue le long de la hampe dressée, l'enroulant doucement autour. Loki gémit sourdement en s'arquant, le souffle rendu irrégulier par les attentions dont il était l'objet. Son ange ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre avant d'aspirer violemment son sexe dans sa bouche et d'entamer un va et vient prononcé. Dans un cri d'extase, il se mit à trembler et se tortilla davantage en gémissant sous les sensations. Il secouait la tête en tous sens comme pour essayer de revenir à la réalité. Une main taquine se mit en action sur ses bourses et sous le double traitement qu'il subissait Loki savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Mais juste avant de jouir, la bouche si chaude et accueillante qui le suçait se retira, lui empêchant la délivrance tant attendu. Quelques larmes de frustration coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il tirait sur ses liens pour se libérer les poignets.

 _\- Laisse-moi jouir… Je t'en prie…_

 _\- Pas tout de suite._

 _\- S'il te plait…_

 _\- Chuuut… Tout va bien…_

Son ange déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser brûlant. Leurs langues se frôlèrent, se goûtèrent et se cherchèrent pendant de longues minutes et quand ils finirent par se séparer, tous les deux étaient haletant, pantelant et leurs lèvres gonflés.

Le jeune homme finit par se redresser et Loki ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer du regard. A califourchon sur lui, le sexe gorgé de sang tendu contre son ventre, le visage et les lèvres rougis par la passion et les cheveux encore plus ébouriffé, il était l'incarnation même de la luxure. L'étudiant ne voulait plus qu'une chose, le renverser sous lui pour le prendre avec violence et passion et lui faire regretter d'avoir joué avec lui comme cela.

Plongé dans ses fantasmes, Loki n'avait pas vu l'ange poser ses mains sur son torse pour se soulever et s'empaler directement sur sa verge dressé sans la moindre préparation. Ils rejetèrent tous les deux la tête en arrière en hurlant de plaisir, quoique, avec un soupçon de douleur pour l'ange et l'étudiant dût s'empêcher de donner immédiatement un coup de bassins pour s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde dans les chaires si tentatrices. Son ange laissa échapper un sifflement et s'obligea à se relaxer. Il finit par ne plus pouvoir s'empaler et fut complètement assis sur les hanches de son amant. Ses membres tremblaient sous l'effort qu'il lui fallait pour rester immobile, le temps que son corps s'habitue à cette intrusion.

Deux minutes plus tard son ange se mit doucement à onduler des hanches. Loki grogna et se mit à bouger à son tour, soulevant ses hanches quand son amant redescendait. Il aurait voulu pouvoir poser ses mains sur la peau du jeune homme qui le chevauchait mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec lui.

 _\- S'il te plaît… Détache-moi, je veux te toucher._

 _\- Tu penses l'avoir mérité ?_

 _\- Je t'en supplie…_

L'ange consenti à libérer ses mains, il se pencha sur lui pour tirer sur l'un des bouts du ruban qui se défit facilement.

Avec un sourire sadique, Loki inversa leurs positions et domina son amant qui noua ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il commença à donner de petits coups de hanche qui les fit tous les deux trembler. Puis il ne s'arrêta plus, son désir qu'il avait était obligé de contenir jusque-là s'extériorisait enfin. Il accéléra le rythme, le pilonnant profondément, sans violence, mais avec une certaine dureté que le jeune homme adora. L'ange criait son plaisir pour le ravissement du diable qui poussait des râles rauques.

Bientôt le jeune homme ne fut plus qu'une masse frémissante et gémissante, victime des coups de rein puissants de Loki qui martyrisait durement cette glande si sensible dans son intimité. Il criait et gémissait plus fort encore en se tortillant et accompagnant les coups de reins du diable.

 _\- Plus vite... Plus fort... Plus..._

Sous les suppliques du plus petit, Loki perdit sa dernière once de contrôle et donnait maintenant des coups de butoirs brutaux et rapides frappant sans cesse sa prostate sensible. Les mouvements étaient plus saccadés, plus rapides, plus profonds, plus déchaînés. L'étudiant défonçait carrément l'intimité de son ange qui secouait la tête en gémissant et en criant. Il était proche de l'explosion. Loki empoigna son sexe dressé entre leur corps et entama un va-et-vient calqué sur le rythme de ses coups de reins. Le jeune homme se cambra en criant et jouit sur leur ventre, les doigts enfoncés dans le cuir chevelu du diable.

Loki donna encore quelques coups de reins avant de se répandre de l'intimité de son ange en un râle rauque. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur le corps alangui sous lui, caressant doucement ses flancs tout en reprenant son souffle.

Le jeune homme sous lui bougea doucement et l'enlaça avant de murmurer.

 _\- Il va falloir retourner à la fête…_

 _\- N'y compte même pas. Je vais te faire payer pour ce que tu m'as fait, longuement._

 _\- Vraiment ?_

 _\- Oh oui ! Tu vas vraiment regretter de m'avoir attaché et torturé._

 _\- Tu avais plutôt l'air d'apprécié…_

 _\- Mais je vais quand même te le faire regretter. On a encore 2h devant nous et je compte profiter de ton corps autant de fois que je le pourrais et dans autant de position possible pendant ce cours laps de temps. As-tu quelque chose contre ça ?_

 _\- Hmm… Absolument pas… Loki._

 _\- Comment… ?_

 _\- Oublie les questions et fais-moi grimper aux rideaux !_

 **OoOoO**

Quand les douze coups de minuit résonnèrent dans le manoir Stark, Loki se trouvait en bas des marches entouré de son frère et ses parents près à partir, rhabillé à peu près convenablement et sa cape cachant la plupart des marques qu'avait laissé son amant sur lui. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, n'était pas encore redescendu.

La soirée venait de se terminer et les invités, après avoir salué les hôtes, rejoignaient tous leurs voitures pour rentrer chez eux, retrouver leur petit confort et parler des derniers potins appris pendant le bal. Ils en profitaient aussi pour critiquer allègrement tout ce qui ne leur avait pas plu dans cette soirée, en passant par les invités, la décoration et l'organisation. Même si cela avait été parfait, ils auraient quand même quelque chose à reprocher. C'était dans la nature humaine et Loki trouvait cela déplorable. La plupart des gens étaient juste incapable de passer une bonne soirée sans médire sur quelque chose. Bon, il n'allait pas vraiment leur jeter la pierre, lui aussi avait grandement critiqué les costumes en début de soirée mais ces gens le méritaient bien. La plupart des déguisements étaient consternant. Mais au final, il avait sans aucun doute passé une bien meilleure soirée que tous ces aristocrates guindés.

Il s'apprêtait à remercier Monsieur et Madame Stark pour cette agréable soirée et dire «Au revoir» quand il le vit. En haut des marches, ne portant que son pantalon en lin et affichant fièrement les marques qu'il lui avait apposé pendant leur étreinte, son amant parlait tranquillement avec l'un des majordomes et la compréhension se fit lentement dans le cerveau de l'étudiant. Il le regarda descendre les marches avec un sourire en coin à son adresse pendant que valet disparaissait à l'étage. Sans doute s'occuper de ce que son amant venait de lui demander.

Maria Stark suivit le regard de Loki et avisa le jeune homme qui s'approchait d'eux. Un sourire tendre vient immédiatement illuminer son visage et elle lui tendit la main qu'il accepta avec une affection certaine. Cependant, il n'accorda pas le moindre regard à Howard et celui-ci ne se tourna même pas vers lui, préférant aller saluer d'autres invités.

 _\- Mon chéri, où étais-tu ? Tu nous as manqué._

 _\- Désolé Mère. Je n'ai jamais apprécié ce genre de fête…_

 _\- Je le sais… Mais tu es là maintenant et je veux te présenter la famille Borson, ils sont nos plus proches collaborateurs. Odin, Frigga et leurs deux fils, Thor et Loki. Et je vous présente mon fils, Anthony._

 _\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous._

Alors que ses parents et son frère saluèrent le fils Stark et entamèrent une discussion dont Loki ne suivit pas un seul mot, celui-ci avait le regard fixé sur Anthony, il ne pouvait pas se détourner, ce qui ne sembla pas gêner le jeune homme, qui arborait toujours son inimitable sourire en coin. Loki n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire qu'il avait couché avec l'héritier de l'une des plus grosses fortunes d'Amérique. Et le pire, il souhaitait recommencer. La séance de jambe en l'air avait été l'une des meilleures qu'il n'ait jamais eu de sa vie.

Son regard, encore écarlate dû aux lentilles, détaillait avidement le corps de Stark, passant sur chaque suçons et griffures qu'il lui avait fait, rêvant de pouvoir le saisir par les hanches pour le plaquer contre lui et lui ravir sa bouche de la plus délicieuse des manières. Il ne voulait pas que leur liaison s'arrête là. Il voulait le faire sien pour un long moment et que personne d'autre que lui ne puisse toucher ce corps si parfait et attirant.

Dans sa contemplation de son ange de luxure, Loki n'avait pas vu le regard que posaient sur lui Maria et Frigga. Ces deux-là étaient certaines qu'ils allaient tous se revoir et rapidement. Leur instinct de mère ne les trompait jamais. Il se passait quelque chose entre les deux jeunes hommes et ce n'était ni les marques, ni leur absence à la fêtes qui leurs faisaient dire cela.

Alors que la discussion arrivait à son terme, tous se dirigèrent vers la porte mais juste avant de quitter la maison, Tony saisit le bras de Loki pour le retenir, le sortant par la même occasion de ses songes profonds. L'étudiant eut un rictus narquois en se rapprochant de lui pour murmurer à son oreille.

 _\- Stark… Vraiment ?_

 _\- Je préfère Tony. Et, appelle-moi si tu veux que l'on remette ça._

 _\- J'y compte bien._

Il allait tourner les talons quand Tony le retint à nouveau pour lui murmurer avec un sourire en coin.

 _\- Oh ! Je me suis dit que cela te plairait peut-être de le savoir mais on a baisé dans la chambre de mes parents…_

 **FIN**


End file.
